mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
The Orville I
| image = File:orville1.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Part 1. Of Many. | host = Araver | link = BTSC threads | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = 2017-11-18 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #helenedione #Nana7 #maurice #Marquessa #Yuli #Hirkala #ShadowAngel #sparrowhawk #Inawordyes #JustDanceForever #Sally(Cheeky) | first = Helenedione | last = Marquessa, Yuli, Inawordyes, JustDanceForever, Sally | mvp = Marquessa | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Araver based on own design and The Orville TV Series. It began on November 18th, 2017 and ended in a Goodie win in D3 (November 25th). Game Mechanics This was a 8 vs 2 vs 1 traditional game with an experimental twist: abilities are not known before hand and may in certain conditions be traded. (Read the host's summary on why this particular experiment failed) Rules * Abilities come from a pool which involves all the players and are assigned at the beginning of the game randomly by the host. Once an ability is given, the player can either use it for the rest of the game or can exchange/swap it with an unknown random ability in the pool. The discarded ability does not return into the pool, it is lost from the game. Exchanging can be done at any point during the game and is instantaneous, player is able to use that ability the same cycle. If there is no ability in the pool, the player becomes vanilla, so there is risk involved. The exchange is instantaneous so one cannot use two abilities the same night or day but may use two abilities in the same phase. Conditional actions are allowed to avoid waiting for the host "e.g. swap my ability. If it's Block, block no one, if it's Save, save Player X, if it's Kill, kill no one, etc." * Ability pool (2 copies x 7 abilities = 14 abilities) ** Kill - Take out the target with a hand weapon. If that does not work, beam it away on a deserted planet. If that does not work, I'm outta ideas. Let's get creative here people. ** Oracle - Get three names on a piece of paper and told if any baddies are present. Indy registers as a goodie. Cannot write his own name. ** Save - Can save one person if they are targeted for a kill. Not self because reasons. I forgot the exact reasons but it was important. ** Block - Can stop another person by hitting him/her in the head. Repeatedly. Maybe a bit too verbose, but you get the picture. Just see it as a practical joke and reciprocate when you get the chance. ** Spy - Can find out the height, weight and role ID of the given target. But only during the night. ** RID Kill - Can influence the gods of the universe to remove a troublesome character but only if the stars align. And the role is known. Yeah, meant to say that. Makes much more sense that way. ** Vote hack - Can add votes by manipulating social media feeds. Yup, that is apparently a thing nowadays. Can add 1 or subtract 1 from the vote tally. * Initial random distribution cannot include 2 kills/RID kill abilities for the baddie team (Not counting the group NK). If that happens, the host keeps shuffling the abilities until this constraint is satisfied. * OOA: Block > Save > RID Kill > Kill > Spy. Kills are not blocking. * NP shows only Kills and Saves. DP shows lynched player's faction and ability. * Blocks will count as successful if the block went through unstopped by another block. Daily actions (vote hacks) are blocked if target was blocked previous night. Blocked players will be told so. Two blocks blocking each other => both succeed. * No abstaining is allowed, every player starts the day with a vote on self. * Tie: D1 No lynch. D2+ All lynched. Role Description Goodies - The crew of the Orville, a mid-level exploratory spaceship facing the wonders and the dangers of the galaxy in a future hopefully far far away. Wincon: Rid the galaxy of ... I dunno ... others? Wait, that's not very exploratory. *1. Captain Ed Mercer - Commanding Officer - Once top of his class at Union Point, went through a rough patch before being given his first command, albeit a mid-class vessel. His dream. Sort of. *2. Comm. Kelly Grayson - First Officer - A talented command officer, once married to the captain, now not so much. Totally professionally 100%. Except when not. But she is number one in almost everything else. *3. Lt. Comm. Bortus - Second Officer - Coming from a single gendered species (Moclans) with very unique cultural and behavioral quirks. Such as almost no sense of humor and being able to eat almost anything in the galaxy. *4. Dr. Claire Finn - Chief Medical Officer - A seasoned medical officer who feels the Orville's unique crew will most likely get into trouble on a daily basis making her life much more interesting. *5. Isaac - Science Officer - A Kaylon AI convinced that all biological beings are inferior, but nevertheless an entertaining topic to study at close range. Not assimilate, just study. For now. *6. Lt. Gordon Malloy - Helmsman - The captain's best friend and a legendary pilot, otherwise known to have major problems with authority and logic. He compensates by being the funniest guy on his shift. And saving the ship. A lot. *7. Lt. Alara Kitan - Chief Security Officer - A young Xelayan with superhuman strength, durability and a lot to learn about the universe. Most famous for opening and/or breaking pickle jars. And walls. And tables. And pretty much anything solid. Including relationships. *8. Lt. John LaMarr - Navigator - Helmsman and engineer. And mostly likely to yell while destroying an enemy vessel. While drinking soda on the job. Yeah. Just normal I guess. Baddies - The universe is full of xenophobic characters. Okay maybe not so abundant, but that's just because the universe is mostly just empty space... Wincon: Rule the universe. If not possible, at least be in majority. Have a group NK that can be stopped only if the target is saved. *9. Hamelac - A theocratic dictator with a penchant for death penalties and torture, but only if executed by others. Afraid of the truth out there and happy to rule his cute little pond instead. Hamelac. Not a nice name indeed. *10. Unnamed Krill Captain - A hostile member of a maleficent species rumored to have sacred religious texts making them xenophobic to the extreme. Hmm. Where did we see that before? Nah, that must be a coincidence. Spoiler alert: he does not like the sunlight. Indy - Every conflict has its bystanders and mercenaries. And sometimes individuals that know how to profit. Wincon: Secret. It does involve RIDs. And killing. But mostly RIDs. The Indy has a SECRET list of 3 roles and needs to personally remove at least 2 from the game (via kill or hacking the vote and getting one of the targets lynched). The list does not necessarily include baddies. Indy achieving this wincon stops the game immediately with no tie wins possible. If Indy's primary wincon is no longer achievable then the wincon changes to last standing (no one but the host will know this). *11. Pria Lavesque - An independent and mysterious woman capable of navigating dark matter storms. So at least we know she has definitely played her share of video games in her youth. She most likely has a secret agenda, but that is for her to know and for you to find out. Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies: *helenedione - Lt. Alara Kitan *Marquessa - Lt. Comm. Bortus *Yuli - Comm. Kelly Grayson *Hirkala - Isaac *sparrowhawk - Dr. Claire Finn *Inawordyes - Captain Ed Mercer *JustDanceForever - Lt. John LaMarr *Sally (Cheeky) - Lt. Gordon Malloy MVP: Marquessa Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 End of Game Roster Host: Araver #Lt. Alara Kitan - helenedione - Killed N1 by Baddies #Nana7 - Hamelac - Lynched D1 as Baddie with vote hack ability #maurice - Unnamed Krill Captain - Lynched D2 as Baddie with RID kill #Marquessa - Lt. Comm. Bortus #Yuli - Comm. Kelly Grayson #Hirkala - Isaac - Killed N2 by Baddies #ShadowAngel - Pria - Lynched D3 #sparrowhawk - Dr. Claire Finn - Killed N3 by Pria #Inawordyes - Captain Ed Mercer #JustDanceForever - Lt. John LaMarr #Sally (Cheeky) - Lt. Gordon Malloy Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games